Hunter's New Year
by Ria D'Arcy
Summary: Two Shot. A hunter's New Year's party. Random? Totally. But you know what? It's gonna be fun! Chapter 1 is short but Chapter 2 is where the fun will begin. Leave a review to join the fun ;P
1. Countdown

_A/N: So looking over my stories I realize; writing __**Mary-Sue**__ is cringe worthy and I had lots of fun with __**Trick-or-Treat**__ and __**Christmas: Hunter Style!**__... So to keep with the kinda-sorta-theme, here is a New Year's two shot featuring the cast of __**Hunter x Hunter**__! (You many commence laughing at any time XP)_

* * *

**New Year Countdown Clock: 6 hours**

Sitting unconventionally on the couch (with their feet against the backs and their backs on the seats, with their heads hanging over the edge) were Gon and Killua. In their hands were controllers for the joy station the two had received a week prior – a Christmas present from both Leorio and Kurapika.

"Arg! That's not fair Gon!" Killua shouted as his body seemed to match the characters as he weaved from side to side, avoiding the attacks of Gon's virtual character. The other preteen had just successfully completed a combo, bringing his friend's HP points to near zero while the silver haired boy was helpless to stop him.

"But Killua~! It's totally fair!" Gon, with his spikey black hair nearly reaching the floor because of his current position, responded as his body too squirmed back and forth. It was not uncommon for the boys' virtual fights to turn into living room sparring matches, much to Kurapika's annoyance.

The noise of the video game carried far down the hallway, reaching the ears of the young boys' two, older, friends. Leorio and Kurapika were sitting at the small round table in the kitchen, finishing the remnants of (yet another) take out dinner. They had splurged for Chinese food since it _was_ New Year's and Kurapika and Leorio both had agreed not to even _attempt_ to cook.

The Kurta, true to his persistent nature, had given many tries at learning to cook an edible dish or two and Leorio, in trying to support his friend, had also made a few attempts. Each and every one had ended with the two younger boys as the guinea pigs, and no amount of poison tolerance in Killua, or Gon's seemingly iron stomach could save them from the symptoms of food poisoning. Thankfully, Leorio had begun to see the need to keep a fully stocked supply of stomach medicines on hand for the two.

* * *

**New Year Countdown Clock: 3 hours**

Jerking the tap to stop the flow of the hot water, Hisoka stepped from the glass enclosed shower stall. Grabbing a small towel to cover his shoulders so his wet hair would not drip upon them, he exited the bathroom and into the somewhat small hotel room. It was not his usual top-floor suite but Hisoka had (for once) not seen fit to splurge, as the room was only being used for the convenience of the shower.

Hisoka had no plans of sleeping tonight. New Year's came once a year after all and Hisoka found the all-consuming, all-encompassing parties to his extreme liking.

Walking out wearing nothing to cover any part of himself, Hisoka never paused at seeing his long-time "friend" Illumi Zoldyck. The thought that the magician actually had someone, anyone really, who he could claim as such was amusing and Hisoka did not spare a thought as he chuckled aloud, earning a rare, pondering, glance from the long haired assassin.

"Illu~chan…" Hisoka cooed, walking towards the dresser to pull forth a clean outfit, "If you continue to stare at me like that I might start to blush~"

Illumi, blinking, seemed not to notice the clown's words and instead walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Silent moments passed before the unmistakable hiss of the shower came through the closed door and Hisoka turned back to the task of dressing for the first of many parties. New Year's was only coming closer the magician mused…

* * *

_A/N: Okay, EXTREMELY short I know (apologies go here until you can forgive me) BUT I had an idea and I need the readers help to make it possible!_

_Because I am feeling reckless, and I will have nothing but long boring hours ahead of me while I dogsit for a friend, I want to have a party of my own. So for all my lovely readers, if you feel like joining in to help herald in the New Year: leave me a review, or send me a PM, with a description of "yourself" and your gender (or I will randomly assign them *evil laugh*)._

_If you chose to leave a review but DON'T want to take part in the party, please TELL ME SO._

_See you all on New Year's Eve! *waves*_


	2. Happy New Year!

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed/PM'ed me and joined the party! I hope I don't disappoint any of you. Since I only had a few detailed descriptions, I had a little fun ^^ No killing me please! For those who are in the party and those who read to the end... _

_I did manage to keep this K rated. *shocked* Though that doesn't me it won't scar you... and that's all the warning you get. Enjoy ^^_

* * *

**New Year Countdown Clock: 3 hours**

Clapping her hands together in a signal for all the uniformed servers to start taking their places, Ria looked at the plain watch she wore on her right wrist. Having spent the better part of the day planning this party and making sure everything was in order before the doors opened, Ria couldn't help but make her way to one of the gleaming, reflective walls to stare at her appearance. Long dark brown hair that was left down aside from too small braids woven into the locks, one at the back and the other on the right as well as her hazel eyes gazed back her.

With a sigh, Ria pulled the black sweater off her shoulders to reveal a tight fitting tank top over her blue jeans. It may not have looked classy, but for a night of partying, it was perfect.

"Chiara!" Ria called out to the other long haired brunette. Chiara walked over to her friend and without a word took her sweater, giving Ria a small smile before leaving. This party was a big deal, and even though she was hiding it well, Ria was nervous. Would the party be a success?

Glancing around the large tiled foyer of the rented hall, Ria smiled herself. If all went well, they would be partying in this very building until the dawn broke on the first day of the New Year. Scattered around the room, were all of Ria's girl friends who had volunteered to help her with the party.

Chiara Dauphine was a couple years older than her, being around twenty years old, with her long brown hair twisted up into a bun so it stayed out of her face. A couple of the other girls were also in their twenties; Haruka, a blue short haired hunter who acted more like one of the young kids she raised than anything else, and her non-blood-sister Bekah, who was a recognizable fighter in the Heaven's Arena, not only because of her small height but because of her purple hair.

There was also Tamika, a college freshman and computer genius, who had stunning platinum blonde hair and dyed blue bangs. She had only agreed to help out because her boyfriend had refused to make any specific plans for New Year's Eve. Guess she didn't expect any differently since he was more of a recluse and computer nerd than she was.

The final girl Ria had managed to recruit was her friend Rika, a freelance artist. As far as Ria knew, the black-haired, blue-eyed girl had been having an off-again, on-again relationship with Hisoka. Shaking her head, Ria wondered if the clown would show up tonight, and if he did… Smirking, she wondered how good her aim with her knives had gotten. Pin the knife up the clown's ass anyone?

With a final sigh, and once last check to make sure everyone really _was _ready (even if she herself wasn't), Ria made her way to the main door and threw them open to welcome in the first of guests.

Let the final party of the year begin!

* * *

**New Year Countdown Clock: 2.5 hours**

It hadn't taken long for the party to get into full swing. People were constantly streaming in and out of the room, music was blaring loud enough you needed to shout to hear the person beside you, and the strobe lights were flashing so quickly you felt as if you were spinning in circles all while standing still. Every guest had one or two red plastic cups in their hands, full, half-full or empty of punch Ria was sure.

Crossing the crowded room, elbowing a few people out of the way when they didn't move, Ria finally escaped from the pack. It reminded her of a few night clubs she frequented one in a while. Sighing, the brunette walked slowly into the antechamber. She wasn't alone either, a few guests had also escaped for a cooling breath and Ria smiled as she recognized some of them.

"Jenni!" Ria called out to a somewhat short girl who had curly brown hair to her waist that was always pulled back into a low ponytail. Jenni was standing against the wall, sipping from a cup and being her usual quiet self, until she heard her name and glanced up.

"Ria!" Jenni raised her hand and waved eagerly at the other girl, meeting her halfway. "Great party!"

"I'm so happy you could make it! Have you run into any of your beaus yet?" Ria asked with a smirk. Jenni shook her head.

"It was too crowded, so I'm hanging out here for a bit."

"If I see them I will send them your way, but come out and dance for a bit. You can't be a wallflower at the last party of the year." Leaving the girl to laugh, Ria moved around the room. Surely she had seen her other friend here…

"Ompf!" Ria stumbled as she felt someone jump and cling onto her back. White hair in a braid swung into view over her shoulder and Ria turned her head to see the black highlights in the bangs in her peripheral vision. Knowing instantly who it was, Ria laughed.

"Cian! Did someone give you too much sugar _already_?!" The woman, Cian, jumped off her friend's back and stood beside her, swinging her arms and grinning madly. Question answered.

Cian was usually quiet, like Jenni, but if you got this one of sugar… oh boy. _Hisoka meet Shisoka_, Ria thought as she gave Cian another look. Her braided hair was pulled over her right shoulder, and her black eyes always held a little spark of sadness – though right now she was anything but sad.

"Ria! Ria! Ria! Did you see?! Did you see?! Did you see?!" Cian jumped up and down and tugged on the poor younger woman's arms.

"See what?"

"Hisoka! He did this _really_ neat magic trick! It was totally awesome! He told me to pick a card, so I did, it was the joker – of course I pick the joker, what other kinda card would I pick? It's Hisoka after all, how could I pick any card _other_ than that one? I'm almost positive the entire deck is _made_ of jokers. Wouldn't surprise me. So I pick the joker and he tells me to put it back in the deck and he shuffles them again. Then he asks for my age, like he didn't already know, so I tell him I'm twenty. So he's shuffling, stops, hands me the cards and tells me to turn over the twentieth card. So, being me, I'm curious and does as he said. Low and behold! The twentieth card is my joker! Can you believe that!?" Finally finished her sugar high rant, Cian walks off without another word in search of a drink for her parched throat.

Ria shook her head and chuckled at the other girl.

* * *

**New Year Countdown Clock: 2 hours**

Sniffing the short bob cut of her owner, was the guinea pig known as Huggie. The duo had just arrived at the party and the two seemed a little apprehensive. Not sure what to expect, Florallover entered the large room and her eyes widened at the scene. Oh boy…

Dressed in a pair of black dress pants and a deep blue blouse beneath a black vest, Florallover felt somewhat out of place as she saw most everyone else was wearing jeans. But all her anxiety fell away as the brunette spotted a blonde Kurta in the near corner.

Trying not to run, so as not to displace Huggie, Florallover made her way over to greet the boy.

"Kurapika!" She called when she was sure her voice could reach his ears. He looked over with his blue eyes and smiled. Waiting until she closed the last few feet of distance between them, his eyes travelled to the familiar guinea pig she kept on her shoulder.

"Florallover, Huggie," was his usual polite greeting, "how have you been?"

"Fine, though at the moment I'm not so sure anymore." Florallover's eyes travelled the room but she didn't see anyone else she knew at the moment. "How long have you been here?"

"Not long, Leorio wanted to come and I'm here to watch Gon and Killua."

"Lighten up and have some fun, you know Ria won't let anything happen to those boys." _Not that much_ can _happen to them_, she added to herself.

Giving her a small, happy smile, Kurapika nodded and the two of them, plus Huggie, made their way deeper into the dancing crowd.

* * *

**New Year Countdown Clock: 1.5 hours**

"Illu~chan…" Hisoka licked his lips as he finally located his black haired assassin, throwing his arms across Illumi's shoulders.

Giving him his usual blank stare, Illumi blinked his large black eyes but didn't both to move away. There wasn't much room to move at all, and Illumi had stupidly thought that the clown would be unable to spot him in the dancing congestion of people.

"Are you not having fun? I'm sure you would be thrilled to know your brother and Gon arrived not too long ago." Hisoka spoke into Illumi's ear, tracing the vein in Illumi's neck and resisting the urge to puncture the thin skin with his nails.

Hisoka smiled as he felt the tip of one of Illumi's needles against his own throat, how he loved his assassin's reactions – especially when everything about him reacted _but_ his features.

A nearby voice called out to the two small boys Hisoka had just mentioned, followed by the darting figure of a girl with shoulder length brown hair and white bangs beside the two taller men. Hisoka watched as the trio joined up. She was slightly taller than the boys, wearing a black rock band graphic tee, either dark blue or dark purple cargo shorts and blue converse.

The one boy had a full head of white hair, which hadn't seen a brush in eons by the looks of it. He held his hands up behind his head, his arms covered by dark blue long sleeves, which in turn disappeared underneath a white t-shirt, and he wore a pair of dark shorts.

His other friend seemed to be a fan of green; green jacket, green shorts, green boots, and even the ends of his spiky black hair were green.

"Gon! Killua!" She cried happily in greeting.

"Kiluka!" The two chorused back before the trio left Hisoka's sight. Chuckling, the clown turned back to face his assassin… only to come face to face with an angry faced, hands on hips, Ria.

"Ria~chan." Hisoka purred nonplussed at the fact that Illumi had ditched him when he was distracted.

"I'm going to murder you clown." Grinding her teeth, Ria thrust a red cup under Hisoka's nose and he smelled a whiff of…

"Cherry?" He scrunched his nose, not a fan of the sour fruit. He much preferred strawberries… or apples.

"What did you put in the punch? Tell. Me. _Now_." For once, Hisoka was actually at a loss. He blinked his yellow eyes and stared down at the girl who was at least half a foot shorter than him. If not for his seemingly endless supply of confidence, Hisoka would have backed down with his tail between his legs just from her glare.

"I didn't do anything."

Ria paused, was Hisoka's voice…?

Peering closer into his face, she used her other hand to poke at his chest, cheek and finally forehead.

"You feel human, act human, and talk human but Hisoka isn't human. What the hell?" Frowning, Hisoka now leaned close enough to smell Ria's breath and to confirm his suspicions, it smelled of alcohol.

Tsking to himself he dragged his precious Ria-chan by her arm and back into the antechamber, running into Hisokamage who was on her way out.

"Wo-ow!" Hisokamage threw up her hands to stop the two from colliding. "What's up with Ria?"

"She's drunk." Hisoka growled as the supposed hostess of the party giggled. He peered at Hisokamage, taking in her chestnut colored hair and silver-blue eyes. She was dressed more like she was going bed than to a party, wearing a loose-fitting pink top to her knees and darker pink pajama pants. Hisoka had to blink as he registered that she was carrying around a stuffed penguin, it matched the design on her clothes.

Her face crumpling into a frown, Hisokamage peered into Ria's long enough to see the older teen wink. Suppressing her laugh, for Ria was giving all her weight to Hisoka as she leaned into his side, Hisokamage shook her head and left the two of them alone. Or as alone as they could be, since she had seen Razorblade Mistress come into the room a few minutes before.

Looking up from her supposed 'drunken slump' against the clown's side, Ria was really trying not to laugh at what she had planned. But before that…

"Strawberry!" She cried in jubilation and tried to chomp Hisoka's arm. Pulling back in time, Hisoka couldn't help the ludicrous look that covered his features.

"There you are Ria!" Razorblade Mistress exclaimed as she came towards the duo, with another girl following a few steps behind her. The second girl was Gumee, a fifteen year old blonde who had taken to dying purple streaks in her hair only some months back. Her green-gray eyes were filled with excitement as she thought of what was about to happen to the so called 'magician.'

* * *

**New Year Countdown Clock: 1 hour**

In the middle of the packed dance floor, an hour before the toast to the New Year, were Dia, Angle, and Dark. The three were enthralled in the music, enclosed in a triangle, facing one another. The three older teens didn't even mind when another three younger ones joined to make a circle.

Dia smiled, jumping up and down to the beat in her heeled leather boots, they cut off at her ankles and her legs were cover in covered in black leggings. She worse a pair of jean short cut-offs over top and her loose purple shirt was covered in beads that flashed every time the lights strobed.

Beside Dia were her friends, twins known as Angel and Dark. Yeah, she was aware of the irony. Angel wore a white graphic tee, with angle wings printed on the back. His hair was shaggy and blonde; it was constantly falling into his blue eyes. Angel nodded to the Gon and Killua, who had joined the circle with their friend Kiluka.

On the other side of the circle was Dark, she too had blond hair and blue eyes, but her hair was dyed with red highlights and pulled into a high ponytail. Her outfit was pure black; black jeans, black running shoes, black long sleeved shirt.

The six of them made an interesting group as they danced to the music, ever so slowly getting more and more people to join.

Leorio came over wearing his typical suit and dark glasses. He tried to make a move on Dark and Dia before Killua and Gon decided to jump on his back and bring him crashing to the floor.

Florallover, with Huggie still toting around on her shoulder, laughed as she saw the three in a dog pile, which was made bigger with Kiluka , Jenni, Cian, and Hisokamage all joining in. The blonde Kurta beside her also smirked as he saw Leorio still on the bottom of the pile, laughing as he jokingly threatened all of them to get off him.

* * *

**New Year Countdown Clock: 0.5 hours**

Pulling back with a huge smirk, Ria putting the finishing touches on Hisoka's new 'outfit.' The clown had first arrived in his blue jester costume; no way was he leaving in that same outfit.

"I think we finished just in time." Razorblade Mistress said as she too pulled away from the clown and looked at the analog clock hanging from the wall. There was just a half hour till the New Year, and if they missed it, they would have to wait another year to embarrass the clown like this.

"Think we can get him out of here without everyone seeing?" Gumee asked, concerned that their fun would be spoiled too soon.

Ria snorted, "Like I didn't think of that? Pah-lease."

"Illumi!" Razorblade Mistress called out. The assassin seemed to materialize in the doorway halfway through her summons; he was being _paid_ to do this after all. Not that the Zoldyck wasn't getting his own private kick out of this.

Shortly after Hisoka had helped a 'drunken' Ria into the antechamber, Illumi had shoved a poison laced needle into the clown's neck, knocking him out for just long enough for the three girls to 'get him ready.' The other part Illumi had been paid to help with was getting the clown on stage second before midnight. Thankfully the assassin wasn't the one who had had to strip Hisoka, he didn't there was enough money on the planet for him to do _that_.

* * *

**New Year Countdown Clock: 20 minutes**

The music was gradually being lowered, signalling everyone that it was becoming ever closer to midnight. The excitement spiked the softer the music became.

The group of friends in the middle of the dance floor were still going strong, though there was no longer a dog pile.

Ria, Gumee, and Razorblade Mistress had slipped into the circle unnoticed. The three were counting down the seconds, waiting expectantly for their New Year's surprise. Ria did feel a _little_ guilty for the clown, but knowing him he may have agreed to it anyways had they just _asked_ him.

But where was the fun in that?

Smiling brilliantly, Ria downed the rest of the punch from her glass – which had not been spiked as Hisoka had thought. Cough syrup did wonders during the winter season.

* * *

**New Year Countdown Clock: 5 minutes**

The music cut off as the final song ended and the DJ come over the mic to announce there were five minutes remaining for the year.

The crowd stopped dancing and turned to the makeshift stage that had been set up. Ria had insisted on setting up a miniature ball drop, like how some of the bigger cities herald in the New Year. The DJ's station had been set up just off of the stage, and throughout the night he had been receiving song requests.

Ria hopped up onto the edge of the stage, sitting and looking out at all her friends and guests, knowing that what was going to happen soon was not a New Year's they were soon to forget.

Glancing down at her watch, there were only a couple of minutes left.

* * *

**New Year Countdown Clock: 1 minute**

Razorblade Mistress and Gumee exchanged evil smiles as Ria stood fully on the stage. With a few second left before the final minute of year, Ria posed in front of the button that would slowly lower the silver confetti ball. Once the New Year had arrived, it would hit the stage and open.

Staring at the second hand of her watch, Ria hit the button as soon as it reached the 12 and the final minute began counting down.

* * *

**New Year Countdown Clock: 30 seconds**

The silver ball was half way to the stage, and inching ever closer as some people began counting down the last thirty seconds. As soon as they reached the ten second mark everyone would join in with the countdown.

* * *

**New Year Countdown Clock: 20 seconds**

Illumi sat in the rafters, looking down onto the heads of all the party-goers. Not one for being social, he had decided to stay where he was as they all fidgeted in excitement. Shaking his head, Illumi didn't understand the appeal of celebrating the New Year.

It was an annual event. A _predictable_ annual event at that. The only good thing about it was that many people celebrated by drinking large quantities of alcohol and making his job as an assassin easier. He could kill a man in a room full of witnesses and no one would make a fuss because they were all too deep in their cups to even understand what had happened until the next morning. And by then, Illumi was also long gone.

* * *

**New Year Countdown Clock: 10 seconds**

"_Ten!"_ Everyone started the countdown.

"_Nine!"_ Illumi rested his chin in his hand as he leaned forward.

"_Eight!"_ Gumee and Razorblade Mistress shared a knowing smile with Ria, who was still on stage.

"_Seven!"_ Gon and Killua shared a wide grin.

"_Six!"_ Leorio and Kurapika smiled at one another.

"_Five!"_ Dia, Angel, and Dark highfived.

"_Four!"_ Kiluka jumped up and down.

"_Three!"_ Jenni looked behind her as she felt a pair of arms encircle her – Chrollo was giving her a hug.

"_Two!"_ Florallover shyly took Kurapika's hand.

"_One!"_ Hisokamage crossed her fingers.

_**HAPPY **__**NEW **__**YEAR!**_

The silver confetti ball cracked open against the stage to reveal a spray of confetti and a happily smiling Hisoka. His hair was spiked up and his face was still painted with a silver teardrop and a red star.

He was wearing nothing but a diaper and a sash across his chest which read; _Baby New Year_.

* * *

_Special thanks to: **Razorblade Mistress**, **Animefreak1145**, **Thehisokalover**, **xBungeeGumx**, **hisokamage**, **Florallover**, **AdultrioFtw**, **Top Secret Magician**, **Kiluka-chan**, and **KuraiOkami-chan**!_


End file.
